Salamandra
by Michael Bernhard
Summary: Yo esperaba despertar en uno de tres lugares: El hospital, el cielo o el infierno. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro a mí mismo en Amegakure, a casi un siglo del inicio de la Historia de Naruto. En un mundo donde solo hay guerra, no hay tiempo que perder para sobrevivir. Al menos tengo a Hanzō a mi lado. Self-Insert / OMC / UCHIHA!OC / Era de los Clanes Guerreros
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno

…

…

…

(Era de los Clanes Guerreros, País de la Lluvia)

…

…

…

En este mundo existen cosas que se supone nadie debería de recordar. Que Ayato no debería de recordar. Ayato no debería de recordar el vacío de la muerte. El frio estremecedor que recorre su cuerpo a pesar de las sabanas encima de él. Él no debería de recordar cómo se siente desvanecerse, la transición entre la vida y la muerte, ni la calma que le trajo en sus últimos momentos. Él murió lleno de dolor en una cama de hospital por culpa de una enfermedad de la que no había cura.

Para la mayoría de los adolescentes, es difícil pensar que pueden morir de cáncer, especialmente cuando sus mentes suelen estar ocupadas en cosas más importantes. La chica que te gusta, los exámenes finales y salir con tus amigos. Para la mayoría de las personas, el cáncer es una enfermedad distante que solo les ocurre a personas viejas o el pariente de alguna amistad, quizás es por ese motivo que su enfermedad tomo a la familia por sorpresa. El doctor les explicó a sus padres que probablemente era el resultado de genes defectuosos. Pero a Ayato no le importan las explicaciones, le importaba el hecho de que estaba enfermo y no había cura.

Le importaba el hecho que estaba muriendo.

Es curioso lo rápido que esos recuerdos regresaron por culpa de una única palabra. Todo lo que le tomo a Ayato para congelarse en el lugar, fue su abuelo preguntándole a su madre si ella quería contratar un shinobi para cuidar la granja.

Shinobi. Una única palabra en referencia a una profesión causa que una vida entera de recuerdos inunde su mente. Ayato recuerda una historia que relata un mundo de ninjas y chakra, de heroísmo y villanía, donde los demonios caminan sobre la tierra y malévolos dioses duermen en la luna. Ayato recuerda una vida distinta a la que tiene ahora. Él recuerda haber estado enfermo y morir.

El corazón de Ayato palpita duro en sus oídos y todo se vuelve rojo.

…

…

…

En su defensa, Ayato no pretendía prenderle fuego al granero.

Simplemente sucedió, porque Ayato recordó lo que se siente morir y todo se puso rojo y él tiro la lampara que sostenía en la mano y-

Bueno, ahora el granero está en llamas. Causa semejante conmoción en la familia. Su madre lo arrebata del lugar y lo acerca al pecho, como si acaso ocultar las llamas de su vista va a protegerlo. Su abuelo, siendo el hombre pragmático que es, corre por un balde de agua.

Una vez las llamas desaparecen, Ayato se libera del agarre de su madre y se maravilla de las cosas que puede ver ahora. Cosas que no podía ver antes o no podía percibir, aparentar ser obvias. Puede predecir por la forma en que las partículas de polvo se mueven, que su madre moverá la mano para tocar su mejilla, puede predecir el movimiento de su abuelo, y es molesto, porque Ayato no puede entender nada de lo que esta pasando.

Todo lo que hizo fue asustarse al recordar lo que se siente morir y luego el mundo se puso rojo.

"Mierda." Ayato suspira, en algún lugar entre el letargo y la histeria, "Oh, mierda."

Su madre lo reprocha con la mirada. "Cuida ese lenguaje, muchacho."

Su abuelo, por otro lado, suelta una carcajada, "Deja que el niño maldiga," él dice y mueve una mano, "Acaba de descubrir que tiene Sharingan, después de todo."

Ayato hace un ruido leve de desesperación. Él no quiere un Sharingan, porque si acaso sus nuevos recuerdos no mienten, eso significa que Ayato pertenece a un clan de locos megalómanos, y que, a pesar de ser un bastardo, Ayato es un Uchiha. Eso explicaría su apariencia. Después de todo, el cabello negro y la piel pálida son rasgos infrecuentes en el país de la Lluvia. Su madre y abuelo tienen el pelo azul.

A este punto, Ayato quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

Ayato ve a su madre a los ojos y el mundo deja de estar rojo. Ayato ya no puede percibir el polvo en el aire y ella suelta un suspiro de alivio.

"Mama," Ayato dice despacio, "Mama, por favor dime que no te acostaste con un Uchiha." Esos desgraciados están locos, él quiere decir eso, pero se decide a no hacerlo.

"Ella no se acostó con un Uchiha," Su abuelo intercede en la discusión. La madre de Ayato, Amane, le dedica una mirada severa a su padre.

Esas son todas las respuestas que Ayato necesita.

Ayato no maldice otra vez, pero requiere un enorme esfuerzo de su parte, su cuerpo solo tiene ocho años después de todo, y él no se supone que debería de estar pensando siquiera la mitad de los improperios que pasan por su mente. En su lugar, le dedica a su madre la mirada mas resignada que puede. Los ojos de su madre divagan nerviosos, y ella se mueven incomoda en la silla.

El abuelo se ríe.

Amane tose en su puño y finalmente mira a su hijo a la cara.

"Estas muy joven para este tipo de conversación."

Ayato cruza las manos. "Tengo ocho," dieciocho, él corrige en su mente, "Puedo lidiar con ello. ¿Mi padre es un Uchiha o no?"

"Fue un encuentro de una noche-"

"Eso es un sí."

Amane suspira. Hay una pausa antes de que ella asienta con la cabeza. "Si, querido."

"Hm," Ayato dice. Mierda, él piensa.

"Mierda," dice el abuelo. A la mirada de su hija y nieto él añade, "Por favor, todos sabemos lo que el niño lo estaba pensando."

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

Contunuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

…

...

...

…

El día siguiente, Ayato se aventura fuera de la granja de su familia hacia el lugar en donde usualmente se encuentra con Daichi y Hanzo, cerca del rio.

Los otros niños son solo dos años mayores. Ayato conoció a Daichi durante el festival de la cosecha, ellos tuvieron el honor de cantar en el acto de clausura e inmediatamente conectaron con el otro.

A Daichi no le importa informarle a Ayato cuando él está haciendo algo estúpido. Y mientras Ayato nunca admitirá lo refrescante que es tener cerca a alguien tan directo como Daichi, él admite que le trae cierto jubilo cuando ambos bromean.

Daichi le presentó a Hanzo algunos días después, y a pesar de que les tomo algún tiempo en tenerse confianza, ambos son buenos amigos. Hanzo es mucho más serio que Daichi. Mientras Daichi es como una ráfaga de aire fresco, Hanzo es como baldazo de agua fría. Hanzo es como una llamada de atención, alguien que te hace querer hacer algo, ser alguien mejor y mientras los tres todavía son estúpidamente jóvenes, Ayato sabe que Hanzo llegará lejos.

Ayato pensaba eso desde antes obtener estos nuevos recuerdos, pero ahora que sabe el tipo de persona en que su amigo se convertirá algún día, no sabe que pensar al respecto.

Ayato tampoco quiere pensar en el futuro que le espera a su país. Tres guerras mundiales se lucharán en su fronteras y una violenta guerra civil que durará décadas.

Nadie está a salvo.

Él quiere ayudar a su familia y amigos, quiere verlos superar los retos que el futuro prepara.

Pero Ayato no tiene idea de como lograr eso. Seguro, él tiene chakra y un Sharingan, pero no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo usarlos. Tampoco tiene idea de que harán su madre y abuelo ahora que él sabe la verdad.

Usar sus ojos solo los pondría en peligro a todos. Para nadie es secreto la existencia de cazarrecompensas especializados en robo de Dojutsu. Cada ojo cuesta una fortuna. Su abuelo intentó convencer a su madre que lo mejor era ir al País del Fuego a buscar a su padre para que los proteja. Ayato frunce el ceño al pensar eso, pateando una roca al rio. Él sabe que su abuelo solía trabajar en el ejército del Daimio. Él podría enseñarle una o dos cosas, con suerte quizás sepa algo de cómo usar chakra.

Ayato sabe que, si él se hace lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a su familia, quizás no haya necesidad de abandonar el País de la Lluvia. Él podría permanecer anónimo. A Ayato no le importaría eso. Especialmente cuando eso significa que él no sería discriminado por ser un bastardo ni tendría que cuidarse la espalda del psicópata de Madara.

Mierda. Ayato no había pensado sobre eso. Madara está vivo. Él está emparentado al mayor villano de toda la serie, y probablemente, terminará formando parte de sus planes para la dominación mundial.

Ayato casi maldice nuevamente. Él no quiere eso. Él no siente absolutamente ningún afecto por su lado paterno de la familia, es más, a Ayato no le importa lo que le pase a ese montón de locos pirómanos, pero algo en el fondo de su cabeza le susurra, le dice que la relación le va a traer problemas en el futuro.

Aparte, ahí esta Zetsu a tomar en cuenta. El plan para reunir los fragmentos del Juubi y despertar a Kaguya. La masacre del clan Uchiha. Si sus recuerdos no mienten, Konoha todavía no ha sido fundada, falta casi un siglo para ver que dichos eventos se pongan en marcha. Muy temprano para tener un impacto.

Ayato sabe que todavía si él decide hacer algo el respecto, no hay mucho que pueda cambiar. Primero debe de concentrarse en sobrevivir y proteger a su familia y amigos. Después de todo, Ayato es solo un granjero y no sabe siquiera lo básico de cómo defenderse.

La mueca en su rostro se profundiza al formar planes en su cabeza. Él no va a buscar a su padre, eso es seguro. Si su madre y abuelo quieren llevarlo, él va a hacer todo en su poder para zafarse. Ayato solo quiere proteger a todos los que son preciosos para él y prepararse antes que la Primera Gran Guerra estalle. Pero él no sabe cuando va a pasar eso, así que hacer planes es inútil.

Mordiendo la comisura de sus labios, Ayato no se da cuenta cuando la mano de alguien se cuela por detrás y lo empuja suavemente.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al rio. Lo último que escucha antes de caer al agua es la risa de Daichi. Ayato casi puede imaginar a Hanzo rodando la mirada.

Pensar en sus amigos desvanece el humor agrio. Él se imagina a Daichi y Hanzo en la orilla con sonrisas en sus rostros y una especie de jubilo infantil se apodera de él.

Balbuceando, Ayato emerge del agua con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de la mirada estrecha.

"Idiotas," Ayato se ríe, retirando un mechón negro de su rostro. Su sonrisa llega a sus ojos al escuchar las risas de sus amigos, "No sé porque me sigo juntando con ustedes dos."

"Aw, vamos Ayato," Daichi se ríe, "Estabas tan serio que parecía que habías chupado un limón. Era mi responsabilidad alegrarte un poco~"

El recordatorio hace que la sonrisa desaparezca de su rostro. Hanzo no tarda en darse cuenta.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Ayato?" Hanzo pregunta, "Te mirabas afligido cuando llegamos."

Ayato frunce el ceño, él sabe que no puede contarles toda la verdad. Pero eso no significa que no pueda compartir unos cuantos detalles.

Él confía en sus dos amigos, pero ellos todavía son niños, y Ayato no está seguro que ellos suelten algo por accidente.

"Es sobre mi padre," Ayato confiesa, viendo a cualquier cosa menos sus amigos, "Mi mamá finalmente me habló un poco sobre él. Aparentemente, es de un clan prestigioso en el País del Fuego. Mi abuelo intenta convencerla de llevarme con él." Finalmente ve a sus amigos a los ojos, Ayato no está sorprendido de ver que ellos también están frunciendo la cara.

Finalmente, Daichi rompe el silencio. "Pero acaso eso no es bueno ¿verdad? Es decir, finalmente vas a conocer a tu padre."

Hanzo bota aire por la nariz. "Daichi, su padre es un extraño. ¿Por qué rayos va a querer conocerlo? Y si acaso es miembro de un clan prestigioso como dice Ayato, lo más seguro es que desprecien a un miembro nacido fuera del matrimonio. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte lo que pasó con tu abuela?" Hanzo jala uno de los mechones rojos de la cabeza de Daichi y se lo enseña a todos.

"Hanzo tiene un punto importante," Ayato concuerda, "No sé nada acerca de él. Y todo apunta a que él tampoco sabe de mí."

"Tienes razón," dice Daichi, moviendo la cabeza, pero todavía inseguro. "Y entonces ¿Por qué tu abuelo quiere ir al País del Fuego?"

Ayato se encoge de hombros. "No tengo idea." Eso es mentira. Pero no es como si acaso le pueda decir a sus amigos que él tiene Sharingan y que hay gente que pagaría fortunas por sus ojos.

"¡Entonces está decidido!" Daichi anuncia a los cuatro vientos. "Debes quedarte en Ame, ¡Aquí lo tenemos todo~!"

"Tenemos lluvia, salamandras y todavía más lluvia, Daichi" Ayato dice.

"¡Exacto, lo tenemos todo!"

Hanzo rueda la mirada. "¿Crees poder convencer a tu familia de quedarse?" Hay un atisbo de esperanza en su voz y hace que Ayato se sienta reconfortado.

Ayato tiene gente que se preocupa por él, tiene amigos, un hogar y una familia. Él no puede dejar nada de eso atrás. No cuando su corazón llace aquí, con estas personas. Todavía si sus caminos se separan al crecer, Ayato no se imagina a si mismo arrepintiéndose de quedarse en Ame.

La sonrisa de Daichi y Hanzo es suficiente prueba de ello.

…

…

…

...

...

…

¿Que les parece la historia? Acepto recomendaciones en los comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

…

…

...

Al final, todo lo que Ayato necesita para convencer a su familia de quedarse en Amegakure y no buscar a su padre, fue señalar que los Uchiha probablemente lo van a mandar a la guerra y que el abuelo lo podría entrenar.

Ayato todavía no tiene idea de que hacer del futuro, pero la idea de aprender a pelear y usar chakra le da un atisbo de esperanza que no sabía que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, Ayato se despierta antes del amanecer, una nueva rutina a la que tiene que acostumbrarse. Se pone su capucha y sigue al abuelo al bosque de bambú a casi una milla de la aldea. El lugar no es tan peligroso durante el día, pero eso no previene que el abuelo traiga su vieja espada, una katana oxidada que conservó luego de trabajar en el ejército.

Las sombras del bosque son largas, a Ayato le recuerda de las leyendas del Gashadokuro, el tipo de historias que los niños de la aldea suelen contar. Los otros niños dicen que el Gashadokuro es un esqueleto gigante que vive en el bosque de bambú, que si lo encuentras no tienes que gritar o te mata y se lleva tu alma al infierno.

Ayato se pregunta de la validez de dicho mito mientras sus ojos recorren el lugar. Y es fácil de ver por qué el mito ganó popularidad. El bosque de bambú es oscuro y tenebroso, solo un atisbo de luz se desliza a través del pesado dosel y el ruido de los animales del bosque tampoco ayuda.

El abuelo coloca una mano reconfortante en su hombro. "Todo está bien," le asegura a su nieto. "No hay nada que temer durante el día."

"Excepto un oso o algún otro animal que nos quiera comer." Ayato bromea y el abuelo sonríe.

"Ah, pero al menos no hay demonios." Señala el abuelo.

"No hay demonios," Ayato repite intentando calmarse. Lo cual es difícil, porque ahora que recuerda, en este mundo los demonios si existen y pueden ser sellados adentro de personas, ni que hablar del Shinigami o la diosa malvada que vive en la luna.

Al final, Ayato decide ignorar el asunto de los demonios y sigue a su abuelo a un claro en el medio del bosque de bambú. Él lo mira inseguro de lo que deberían estar haciendo.

El abuelo pone su espada en el suelo mientras se mueve para sentarse. Una vez cómodo, le señala a Ayato que haga lo mismo. Ayato se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras mira con ojos atentos.

No tiene ni la más mínima idea de adonde va todo esto.

El abuelo en términos inequívocos, le dice a Ayato que durante las próximas horas estarán haciendo algo en lo que Ayato está seguro que él es terrible.

"Hoy vamos a meditar," dice el abuelo, y se ahorra la carcajada al ver la cara de su nieto. "Oye, estoy seguro de que incluso una persona con tu intervalo de atención puede lograr estar quieto y meditar durante cinco minutos."

Ayato lo duda mucho, la meditación, quedarse quieto, nunca fue uno de sus puntos fuertes, incluso en su vida pasada nunca pudo quedarse quieto durante las clases y en esta vida no es distinto.

Contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, en esta época las escuelas si existen, pero son pocas y reservadas para los hijos de nobles y burgueses en países grandes y ricos. Ame no es ninguno de ambos. Como tal, la mayoría de los niños en el País de la Lluvia tienen una educación informal a cargo de sus padres o adultos de buen corazón en sus comunidades.

La aldea de Ayato es una pequeña excepción, tiene un edificio escolar improvisado que antes solía ser un establo. Ahí la mamá de Daichi y otros dos adultos le enseñan a los niños a su propio ritmo, y Ayato lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón. Las personas de Amegakure siempre han sido muy unidas y las tensiones y desconfianza con los países vecinos no hace más que reforzar dichos vínculos. Llámenlo nacionalismo o de cualquier forma. Las personas de Ame aman su país y sueñan con sacarlo adelante.

Ayato aprende un poco más rápido en esta vida que en la anterior, pero una cosa sigue igual.

Le cuesta quedarse quieto.

Arrugando la nariz, Ayato copia a su abuelo y cierra los ojos. Él piensa que esto será como los libros de meditación que le habían recomendado en su vida anterior. Su terapeuta le había comentado de despejar la mente y demás cosas molestas. Sobre la introspección y la tranquilidad. Sobre no moverse o enfocarse, simplemente dejar que todo fuera-

Ayato lo aborreció desde el primer día.

Pero su abuelo comienza a hablar y Ayato, curioso como es, escucha.

"Necesito que te concentres, Ayato." Indica su abuelo. "Si no aprendes a meditar es imposible que logres acceder a tu chakra y aprendas a controlarlo."

"Espera," Dice Ayato y abre los ojos al pensar en lo que acaba de decir su abuelo. "¿Vamos a aprender a usar chakra?" Él dice y cruza los brazos como diciendo alto. "¡¿Sabes usar chakra?!" Porque la idea de que su abuelo sepa usar chakra es absurda.

"No eres un ninja." Ayato añade lo obvio.

A la cara confundida de su nieto, el abuelo suelta una pequeña risa y mira a su nieto con cierta fascinación. "Ayato… Por supuesto que tengo chakra. Todos los seres vivos lo tienen, incluidas las plantas y animales. El chakra no es algo reservado a los ninja. Que una persona sea un civil no significa que no sepa usarlo."

"¿Entonces puedes enseñarme ninjutsu?" Él pregunta cauto, algo similar a la esperanza y ánimo colándose en su voz.

"Lastimosamente no." Él niega con la cabeza, y a la cara decepcionada de su nieto pronto añade.

"Como sabrás, la cantidad de chakra en una persona depende de sus genes; tu madre y yo somos civiles, por lo que tenemos reservas pequeñas de chakra. La cantidad de chakra es lo que separa a los civiles de los shinobi. El ninjutsu es imposible para nosotros, pero dudo mucho que eso sea un problema para ti."

Ayato asiente con la cabeza al escucharlo.

"El ejército del Daimyo está compuesto de civiles con conocimientos básicos sobre chakra, ahí nos enseñaron a usar chakra para reforzar nuestros cuerpos, aumentar nuestra fuerza y velocidad, pero no ninjutsu." Él suspira. "Sé que no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Cosas más avanzadas las tendrás que aprender por tu cuenta en el futuro, al igual que tu sharingan."

"No te preocupes abuelo. Comencemos." Ayato lo interrumpe dirigiéndole una mirada determinada.

"Está bien" Él dice y se detiene, intentando recordar por donde estaban. "Como estaba diciendo antes, el primer paso de tu entrenamiento es acceder a tu chakra, familiarizarte con él. Para ti no debería de ser muy difícil, ya accediste a tú chakra cuando activaste tu sharingan. Solo necesitas recordar esa sensación y concentrarte," indica su abuelo, "estás buscando algo vago, un hilo de luz, una sensación cálida en la boca de tu estómago. Algo primitivo. "

No hay instrucciones para que Ayato no se mueva, así que eso hace, se frota los dedos con la palma de la mano mientras su respiración se iguala. Él está buscando algo y a pesar de lo vago de la descripción de su abuelo, él cree saber a lo que se refiere.

Ayato recuerda lo que sintió cuando activó su dojutsu, el profundo pánico al recordar lo que se siente morir, y la resignación. El frío incontrolable que le entume los huesos. Él recuerda la sensación de no tener peso justo antes de que el mundo se tornara rojo, como si algo hubiera estado fluyendo a través de él, en dirección a sus ojos.

Ayato siente esa misma sensación de movimiento en algún lugar profundo dentro de él y la sigue hasta encontrarla otra vez.

Por un momento, todo se vuelve negro y Ayato ya no puede sentir sus dedos frotándose contra su palma, ya no puede mover sus párpados para abrirlos. Es como si estuviera paralizado y un atisbo de pánico casi lo alcanza antes de darse cuenta de que hay luz.

Repentinamente, Ayato se da cuenta de que puede ver nuevamente, pero es extraño, porque Ayato está completamente seguro que tiene los ojos cerrados. Más que ver realmente, lo que Ayato puede es sentir. Puede sentir a su abuelo sentado frente de él, sabe que lo está mirando de cerca y Ayato sabe que todavía no ha abierto los ojos, pero puede verlo.

Puede sentir a los animales del bosque, las aves volando por encima de él, las salamandras jugueteando en los charcos que deja la lluvia, los peces de los ríos.

Es aterrador, Ayato se da cuenta, estar tan consciente de su entorno. Es aterrador e impresionante como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante él.

Ayato puede ver -sentir- una especie de luz color azul, que desprenden todas las cosas vivas que lo rodean. Se siente cálido, es gentil y amable, como el abrazo de su madre. Chakra, lo que está sintiendo es chakra, su mente le dice.

Y por un momento, Ayato jura que puede sentir cómo se mueve la tierra debajo de él, bombeando como un latido de su corazón.

Se detiene tan rápido como comenzó, porque su cabeza le está comenzando a doler como un carajo, porque todo le da vueltas y ya no puede soportarlo.

Con un jadeo, los ojos de Ace se abren de golpe y se arroja sobre sus manos y rodillas justo a tiempo para vomitar en el suelo.

El mundo da vueltas y su abuelo está a su lado, ayudando a recoger su cabello para que no se llene de vómito, frotando suaves círculos en su espalda.

Ayato no tiene palabras para hablar, para describir lo que acaba de sentir, que el mundo se siente cerca, demasiado cerca y que él necesita espacio. Así que permanece callado.

Finalmente, cuando Ayato se recompone lo suficiente, se pone de pie y se aleja de la bilis. Ayato levanta la mirada y la dirige en dirección a su abuelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" él gruñe, "Vi cosas, sentí cosas, no..." Ayato se interrumpe, su oración termina con un ruido ahogado que se le escapa.

"Parece que tu entrenamiento será más difícil de lo que imaginamos..."

…

…

…

…

…

Ayato en un sensor.

Luego del incidente su abuelo le explica su teoría sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido, y esa es la única explicación que aparenta tener sentido.

Los sensores, Ayato aprende, son un tipo extremadamente raro y especial de shinobi que nacen con una afinidad sobrenatural al chakra. Para ellos el chakra es un sentido extra, son conscientes del propio y del perteneciente al ambiente que los rodea. Los sensores son un tipo de ninja demandado en el combate por su valor estratégico, pues pueden predecir la presencia y movimientos de sus enemigos tiempo antes de un encuentro, cambiando el balance de campos de batalla de forma dramática.

Sin embargo, no todo es bueno ni color de rosas. Ayato también aprende que los sensores requieren de una cantidad de entrenamiento mayor y más rigurosa de lo habitual. Sus sentidos pueden ser abrumados con facilidad, como le sucedió a Ayato durante su entrenamiento. Aparte que este tipo de ninja difícilmente suelen destacar en ninjutsu.

A Ayato sinceramente no le importa, él nunca se imaginó a si mismo como el tipo de ninja que suele realizar técnicas vistosas y llamativas en el campo de batalla. Su único objetivo es sobrevivir y proteger a su familia y amigos. Esta nueva habilidad es perfecta para lograr precisamente eso.

Sabiendo esto, Ayato decide reanudar su entrenamiento con una determinación mayor a la anterior.

…

…

…

…

Pasan las semanas y Ayato pronto se entera que su abuelo es un maestro mucho más riguroso de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Ayato en su vida anterior siempre se preguntó como se sentiría estar en el ejército. Ahora tiene una idea.

Al control de su chakra pronto le sigue el acondicionamiento físico y los katas.

Ayato sabe que su abuelo está siendo un poco menos riguroso de lo que sería con cualquier otra persona debido a que él solo tiene ocho años, pero cree poder distinguir una voluntad de acero en los cansados ojos de su abuelo. Una determinación de ver que su nieto esté a salvo y logre superar todos los obstáculos que su futuro depara.

Ambos entrenan por las mañanas después de que Ayato haya hecho sus tareas en la granja de la familia. En las tardes Ayato suele descansar en compañía de Hanzo y Daichi. Ayato no le dice a sus amigos sobre su entrenamiento a pesar de conocer lo que depara el futuro y que al menos Hanzo se convertirá en uno de los shinobi más formidables de todos los tiempos, alguien capaz de poner de rodillas a los sannin de Konoha. Una parte de él todavía espera protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo de este mundo cínico y aterrador.

La otra parte de él sabe que no podrá ser así por siempre, así que cuando Hanzo finalmente le pregunta qué ha estado haciendo, Ayato dice la verdad.

"Mi abuelo me ha estado enseñando cómo pelear", él admite, "dice que quiere que sepa cómo pelear en caso de que ocurra algo."

"¿El viejo Genji puede pelear?" Daichi dice, sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

Ayato hace una mueca. "Sí, cuando el abuelo era joven solía formar parte del ejército del Daimyo. Me dijo que era sargento." Algo similar a la adoración entra en los ojos azules de Daichi, que amenazan con convertirse en estrellas. Parece que quiere decir algo y su cabello rojo se mueve de un lado a otro por la emoción.

Hanzo lo supera.

"¿Crees que él podría enseñarnos también?" Hanzo pregunta y no puede evitarlo pero algo de inquietud se escapa en su voz. Ayato se preguntaría por qué Hanzo quiere aprender a pelear, pero recuerda gracias a sus nuevas memorias que Hanzo es huérfano, él vive con un tío, sus padres eran sastres que murieron atacados por bandidos mientras visitaban una aldea cercana.

Ayato está bastante seguro de que Hanzo desea aprender a pelear para no morir indefenso en la misma forma que sus padres. Quizás esto fue lo que motivó a Hanzo a volverse tan fuerte en la historia original.

"Puedo preguntar," Ayato responde lentamente, "Pero estoy bastante seguro de que deben de pedir permiso."

Daichi se ríe. "Ma de seguro va a estar de acuerdo. Me ha estado rogando que encuentre algo productivo que hacer en las tardes luego de ayudarla en la zapatería."

Ayato se da vuelta para mirar a Hanzo que se encoge de hombros. "Mi tío probablemente dirá que sí", él dice, y recuerda que su tío es cazador.

Ayato se pregunta si el tío de Hanzo podría unirse a ellos y enseñarles una o dos cosas sobre supervivencia y rastreo.

"Si no les importa levantarte antes del amanecer, supongo que estará bien".

Hanzo resopla. "Haces que parezca que no es así cuando nos levantamos de todos modos."

Ayato se ríe y le saca la lengua a su amigo.

"Sí, sí, ninguno de nosotros dormimos mucho por estos lares, ¿verdad?"

Daichi se lamenta con lágrimas de cocodrilo. "Lo que no haría para dormir hasta las siete".

"Haces que parezca que esa hora es tarde", Ayato se ríe, "Tarde es como, durmiendo hasta el mediodía".

"Pero si duermes hasta esa hora se te fue la mitad del día", protesta Hanzo, haciendo una mueca, "¿Quién querría eso?"

"Daichi", dice Ayato, inexpresivo como siempre. La ilusión de seriedad se rompe cuando comienza a soltar aire por la boca.

"Retráctate!", advierte Daichi, soltando risitas en su voz mientras se abalanza sobre su amigo y comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

La risa de Ayato resuena por todo el lugar. "¡Misericordia!" él grita: "¡Misericordia!"

Daichi no puede contener su propia risa y suelta a Ayato, que luego se revuelca dramáticamente en el suelo. Incluso Hanzo, acostumbrado a las travesuras de sus amigos por ahora, se une con su propia risa.

Finalmente, la risa disminuye cuando un adulto que camina cerca de ellos les grita que dejen de hacer escándalo.

Sí, Ayato piensa para sí mismo y espera en vano que nada cambie.

….

…

…

…

…

...


End file.
